


Sweets for the Sweet

by thegirlwiththemouseyhair



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththemouseyhair/pseuds/thegirlwiththemouseyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written as a gift for ships_and_yarns as part of the Tumblr Thomas Barrow Fandom Holiday Swap.  The premise literally comes from the first line of The Magnetic Fields' song The Luckiest Guy on the Lower East Side, which starts off "Andy would bicycle across town in the rain to bring you candy" (and which I will now have in my head all night...)</p></blockquote>





	Sweets for the Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ships_and_yarns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_and_yarns/gifts).



Andy’s not sure why he’s as fond as he is of Mr. Barrow. Of course the older man’s clever and witty and really rather sweet (though people laughed or stared at Andy dumbfounded when he said as much one evening when Mr. Barrow had retired early). Of course he helped Andy out of a dreadful scrape, too and, Andy suspects, helped him wangle the job at Downton.

It’s more than all that, though. He just _loves_ Mr. Barrow’s company. Even thinking about him brings a smile to Andy’s face and a feeling like butterflies to his chest.

Mr. Barrow’s close to him. They talk and play cards, and have made a habit of sneaking brownies from the kitchen or chocolate from the village in to share over a game. Once or twice Mr. Barrow’s come close to confiding in Andy a little of why he seems so isolated among the other staff. He hasn’t quite yet but sometimes, he’s come so close and looked so sad that Andy had to put a hand on his arm, boldly. Mr. Barrow had tensed then and gave him a strange look before nodding and moving on.

It’s that same feeling of wanting to do something nice for Mr. Barrow, something that will absolutely win him over for good, that has Andy bicycling through the rain to Ripon on the bicycle his family had been almost too generous in giving him. He’s so young and so new to Downton that he doesn’t know what he can do for Thomas – _Mr. Barrow_ – but he _can_ stop at the general store and pick up a sweet to share later. He’ll watch his friend smile, maybe even stammer a little in thanking him before devouring it with that fine, sensual mouth, and making Andy blush. That’s worth something, isn’t it? Andy knows he thinks about Mr. Barrow a little too much – at least he suspects people would think so – but there’s no harm in being kind, is there?

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for ships_and_yarns as part of the Tumblr Thomas Barrow Fandom Holiday Swap. The premise literally comes from the first line of The Magnetic Fields' song The Luckiest Guy on the Lower East Side, which starts off "Andy would bicycle across town in the rain to bring you candy" (and which I will now have in my head all night...)


End file.
